legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P9/Transcript
(Ray, Raynell, Rayla and Past Ray are seen in the open field) P. Ray: This is the spot? Raynell: It's where I tracked her. P. Ray: Hmmm, then she must be in another world. Raynell: Yeah we know! But we can't figure that out since they likely used Sands of Time get there! P. Ray: Hmm, let me try something. Raynell: Huh? (Ray closes his eyes) P. Ray:....... Rayla: What're you doing? P. Ray: Trying to feel where she is... Ray: Ah I see. That's how I was able to track you down when you lost control as a Targhul. Rayla: Oh yeah you're right. P. Ray:.....Here. I got her. Raynell: Really?? Ray: Where is she? P. Ray:...... (The scene then cuts to Past Rayla still restrained in Razor's room) P. Rayla: *Struggling* Razor: Give up Rayla. Those tendrils are far too strong for you. P. Rayla: Fuck you! Razor: If you want. P. Rayla: !! NO!! Razor: Hehe. (Gnash then enters the room) Gnash: Hello. Razor; Ah Gnash! Gnash: Am I interrupting? Razor: Oh no no just trying to teach a lesson was all. Gnash: I see. (Gnash goes up to Rayla) Gnash: So this is her huh? P. Rayla:.... Razor: Sure is sir. Gnash: My, she IS something. P. Rayla: *Growls* Razor: That she is. But she needs to learn her place before we can start the fun. Gnash: Right. (Gnash looks at Razor) Gnash: I won't stop you then. Razor: Thanks. And I'm gonna be honest. I'm glad you didn't decide to steal her from me. Gnash: Oh don't worry Razor. You can have her. My dreams will come true soon enough. Razor: Good. (Gnash nods before he leaves) Razor: Now, let's get a feel of what I'm getting into. (Tendrils emerge from Razor's body) P. Rayla: !! Razor: *Smirk* (The scene then cuts to Ray as his eyes open) P. Ray: ! Rayla! Ray: What is it?! Raynell: What did you see?? P. Ray: Not what I saw. What I felt. Fear.... Raynell: Fear?? P. Ray; She's scared... She's never scared unless she's certain she was gonna die. She needs help now! Raynell: Well how do we get to her then!? P. Ray: Any of you have any time travel gear? Rayla: Miles said they had just built some now why? P. Ray: We need to go another timeline to reach her. Raynell: Well then, Iet's go get the suits! Ray: Alright. Rayla: Let's go! Raynell: *Nods* (Raynell and the others run off. It then cuts to later on as the heroes are dressed in their Battle Suits) Anne: Alright! Kane: I'm ready for this! Alex: All right guys. Thanks to Ray's past self, we know where Rayla's past self and Gnash's nest is in. Erin:...…………… Jack: Erin? Erin: H-Huh? Jack: You okay? Erin: Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Jack: You sure? Erin: Totally. J-Just....go have fun. Jack:..... Alex: We'll be back soon Erin. Till then, Blue and the others will be here to keep you company. Erin: Y-Yeah. Got it. Blue: Have fun! Green: Kick those bad guys' butts! Alex: We'll do! Raynell: Oh man Mom I can't believe you're gonna come with us! Rayla: Heh. I'm surprised myself. But this is my past self. I have to help save her. P. Ray: I'm just you had a spare suit for both of us. Miles: I had been working on them in my spare time. Alex: All right guys! Get ready to time travel! Rayla: Right! Miles: Let's go! (The heroes activate their time devices as they teleport through time. Back at the nest, a Targhul enters Razor's quarters) Targhul: RAZOR!!! Razor: Hm? Targhul: Intruders! They just teleported in outside! Razor: Intruders?! Inform Gnash now! I'll go meet these intruders! Targhul: Yes sir! Razor: I'll be back for you Rayla. P. Rayla: *Thinking* Ray.... (Razor leaves the room before it cuts to the heroes approaching Gnash's nest) Heroes:............. (The doors open as Razor and a group of Targhul Warriors exit) Razor: INTRUDERS!!! Alex: There he is. Jessica: Razor.... Razor: So you're the rats! P. Ray: HEY YOU!! BASTARD!! GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!! Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts